I Can Having Anything
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Just a dare i did. I hope you enjoy it!


**I own nothing I just really like this movie! Warning Not for Kiddies Do not read!**

She walked in to the room with taking off her hear buds and connecting her I pod to her speakers. She just feels like running and since she couldn't go outside just yet she got on the treadmill and pushed play.

_**Turn my fucking beat up**_

_**[Hook: Chris Brown]**_

_**Uh, yeah! We can do anything**_

_**Walk into anywhere and buy anything!**_

_**I'll be chilling, I ain't worry about anything**_

_**Why stop now? I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Why stop now? I can have everything!**_

_**[Verse 1: Busta Rhymes]**_

Mika stopped running feeling like she should do more with this song on. But first she needs water. So she took her towel and wiped off and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She was sure Razio wouldn't mind and if she did….Well there were always a way to make it up to him.

_**(Now!)**_

_**Every single time I get up in the building**_

_**Then I touch it, and I get it poppin'**_

_**You can never stop it and how long it got 'em hung in**_

_**And they're wonderin' on how my nigga does it**_

_**When I'm blackin' every hood and every street and then I flood it**_

_**Makin' every DJ wanna bring it back and they robbin'**_

_**Makin' otha niggas starving, ain't no food up in the cupboards**_

_**See the way I got 'em spittin' now I gotta nigga runnin'**_

The room was still hop to her so and the only thing that came in mind was to strip. Taking off her sweat pans to display shorts learning to be careful of what she worked out in. She never knew who was lurking in the shadows.

_**(Yep!) From the way that I be gettin' on the beat and I'll be**_

_**Dumbin' (I'll be dumbin')**_

_**Shit, I wanna see y'all do dat on YouTube**_

_**Lemme gibble in and dabble with the flow**_

_**Lemme show you niggas how I really mix it up**_

_**I'm a slow it down a little**_

_**Naw think ya better mean to flip it up**_

_**(Kill 'em!)**_

_**Switch it up I'll probly pitch it up don't wanna see ya**_

_**Bottles in ya hands, nigga get it up**_

_**(Ho!)**_

_**Throw my money all around until it hit the ground**_

_**I'm makin' shorty work before she pick it up**_

_**(Whoo!)**_

_**You know the shit was kinda dead 'fore I had to**_

_**Step up all up in the spot and really lift it up**_

_**(Damn!)**_

Going through his normal routine he slowly found himself moving to a beat coming through the door. He shook his head at the music she would find to work out to. If she was trying to bust his ego mission accomplished.

_**And soon I busta nigga head in and then I throw a little**_

_**Coke up in the street until they sniff it up[Sniff]**_

_**And see they lovin' when I come and hit it up**_

_**I kill it 'til a nigga 'body get the stiffin' up**_

_**And need to betta know that I can do anything that I want**_

Finally Razio opened the door to his training room heart the bass blasting anyway. Normally she would train in silence but this song seemed to fit his mood. While he wouldn't want to wish his upbringing on any one he still had his moment were he just knew he was **tha shit.**

_**Niggas already be knowin' I'm a GIVE IT UP!**_

_**[Hook: Chris Brown]**_

_**Uh, yeah! We can do anything**_

_**Walk into anywhere and buy anything!**_

_**I'll be chilling, I don't worry about anything**_

_**Why stop now? I can have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Why stop now? I could have everything!**_

_**[Verse 2: Busta Rhymes]**_

Mika thought she would dance for a bit since she didn't want to run to this song any longer. SO she started poplin to the beat. Stopping as her hips rolled she started to belly dance. Just letting the beat move her she sway her hips lift and right forgetting her company down starts.

_**All right, I'm a let you niggers calm down for a minute**_

_**And get your shit together!**_

_**Here's what I need y'all to do!**_

_**Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap**_

_**Let's go!**_

Razio suddenly a appeared at the door. Watching Mika's ass bounce with every clap sound sometimes he wonder if she knew she was being watched. He hoped she did so he wouldn't feel so bad for watching.

_**Ok, come around, see me put it down just a little bit**_

_**Ball and I'm heavy, y'all already know...**_

_**Somebody better get the crown when the nigga spit**_

_**Hurry! Make sure you polish it a little 'fore you bring it to me while I like it down with another hit**_

_**(You're ready), and you ain't even gotta ask**_

_**When you already know another bang is what you gonna get!**_

_**Yeah! Better bounce when a nigga say something's like magic**_

_**When the niggers been pressed out**_

_**And if you're really with me, and you're ready, let's go!**_

_**Rhyme with a nigger like we're on a metro**_

_**Y'all already know I kill anyone, anywhere, anything from the very intro**_

_**And I beat the most everything**_

_**And you should have knew that form the very get go!**_

_**[Hook: Chris Brown]**_

By now Razio was sick of watching Mika's body drip with sweat from dancing. Walking in to the beat he allowed her eye to roam his body. Giving her ninja some room Mika stepped back and watched as his he fought to the bass. Showing control as he moved like lightening.

_**yeah! We can do anything**_

_**Walk into anywhere and buy anything!**_

_**I'll be chilling, I ain't worry about anything**_

_**Why stop now? I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Why stop now? I could have everything!**_

Razio stocked over to his overpaid librarian. Closing her into the wall and watched as her glades over with lust. Kissing her neck Razio Picked her up by her thighs and started winding up against her. Her moans almost as loud as the music.

_**Just watch 'em close, see how they bug on how the God delivers**_

_**Now we're blacking in this bitch, until the police come and get us!**_

_**Watch so you could see! (The Conglomorate)**_

_**Who fucking with us?**_

_**I could shit and fart all on the beat and kill a couple niggers!**_

_**Oh, oh!**_

Mika pushed Razio's head back and started sucking on his neck hard. Her name rolled out of his mouth after she squeezed her butt. Smiling as when he felt her pause. Feeling like she should give him everything.

_**Everybody know what the fuck it is**_

_**True!**_

_**And then I think I'm a beat them in the heads**_

_**Niggers know I do it till I split a couple of wigs**_

_**And you know that when I got him**_

_**And I hit him from the bottom**_

_**You don't want a nigger really though!**_

_**And I'll be doing anything that I want**_

_**It don't matter where we're at, I'm a let it go!**_

_**[Hook: Chris Brown]**_

Feeling his hand inside her shorts Mika rolled her hips up to encourage him. His finger pushed her panties aside when her phone rung. She cussed and he ignored it. Giving her a look that promises he wouldn't stop for a damn phone. Moving from the wall to the floor Razio began to play with her.

_**yeah! We can do anything**_

_**Walk into anywhere and buy anything!**_

_**I'll be chilling, I don't worry about anything**_

_**Why stop now? I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

Mika's screams could be heard in the hall way above the music. She begged he lover to remove his hand in exchange for his shaft. Kissing him roughly she moved her hand to stroke his dick knowing it wanted to play.

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Yeah! I could have everything!**_

_**Why stop now? I could have everything!**_

Maybe it was the sadist side of him but he wanted Mika begging and pleading before he gave into his needs. Her moans and screams more than enough to get him hard. Removing his hand he ripped off her shirt and pulled down her bra. Sucking, licking, anything to get her all the way over the edge lifting up her hips he slap her ass. Loving the sound that erupt from her lips.

_**Alright alright**_

_**Now that it seems like**_

_**Everybody Fuckin' with what we doing here**_

_**Let me see everybody do it again**_

Seeing her cry from the pleasure and pain he knew she was ready. Raizo removed the rest of their clothes and spread her legs.

_**Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap**_

_**Let's go!**_

Not your normal story but I hoped you like it all the same. Please R&R and be on the lookout for a story I will be posting soon!


End file.
